


Diversity Hire

by gayapollo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Maid Cafe, Oral Sex, Smut, prompto wears a dress and looks cute in it :), unfortunately noctis was feeling horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapollo/pseuds/gayapollo
Summary: Hi! Welcome to the maid café where we're 'cuter than kittens'! I'm the diversity hire, Prompto. Are you here for the gamer discount?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Diversity Hire

**Author's Note:**

> so like. i saw that one tiktok and was like "hehe what if it was prompto" and started writing this as a joke but then like. i dont know what happened.   
> i apologize in advance, i dont usually write smut  
> so sorry to my proofreader, jordan  
> i am a broken shell of a man.

A maid café was the last place anyone in Insomnia would expect to find the crown prince, but going there was his guilty pleasure. Not because he was particularly interested in what went on there, but because his sweet tooth had a bit of a penchant for the baked goods they had.

Noctis pushed through the painted pink doors of the café and was greeted by the gentle chime of the bell that hung above it. He made his way over to the counter and peered at the display case, glancing up when the owner caught his attention. 

“Welcome back, sir. The usual?”

The café didn’t usually do to-go orders, but of course they made an exception for the prince, he  _ did _ have a reputation to uphold, after all. 

“Actually I think I’ll—“ 

Wait, whose voice was that?

Amongst all the music and the chatter of the other patrons, a single- yet awfully familiar laugh stood out to him. Noctis peeked behind the counter and towards the seating area, his eyes widening when he spotted someone who stood out like a sore thumb. 

_ Prompto?! _ Not only was he surprised to see his boyfriend here to begin with, Noctis never expected him to work here- as a  _ maid  _ no less.

After gathering his thoughts and doing his best to hold in whatever comments he had, he turned back to the owner. 

“You know what? I think I’ll get the full experience today.” 

“Prompto, you’ve got a customer!”

The blond turned his head when a coworker called his name, “now? I was about to end my shift-“

“He requested you by name specifically. Table three.”

Huh? Wait-  _ he? _ Prompto hardly ever got repeat customers, much less  _ male _ repeat customers. “I guess I can do one more,” he shrugged, pulling his cat-ear headband back over his head and taking a menu before heading over to the table.

“Welcome to—“ Prompto had begun to speak before realizing who it was in front of him, “N-Noct?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Gods, Gods,  _ Gods _ this was embarrassing. “I.. work here?”

“I can see that,” Noctis hummed and looked his boyfriend over, taking in the sight. He had never pictured Prompto in a dress, much less a maid dress but, he would be lying if he said he didn’t think he looked good. The dress itself didn’t seem like anything special, just a standard black dress with a lacy white apron in front. The bottom edge of the dress had a similar white trim and a puffy white underside. 

Upon closer observation, it was obvious the dress ran a size too small on Prompto. His arms seemed a smidge too bulky for the sleeves and the chest seemed a bit tight. It made sense, though, they probably weren’t made to fit a man’s frame.

From the body of the dress, his eyes trailed upwards and briefly focused on the choker around his neck. It matched the dress pretty well, being black with a white lace trim and a small black bow on top and a little yellow bell attached to the front to go along with the cat theme of the café, Noctis figured.

“Been working here long?”

“Just a few weeks. I’m only here part time and I'm actually just filling in for someone today.”

Noctis nodded, reaching his hand out to lightly tug at the sleeve of Prompto’s dress, “gotta say, you look pretty cute.”

Prompto blushed, brushing his hand away. “Jeez, the other maids talk about the creepy perverts they get sometimes, never thought it would ever happen to me.”

The prince snickered and pulled his hand back, “are those stockings?” He asked, his eyes shifting down to look at the lower half of his outfit. It was nothing special, just a pair of plain black socks with a few thin white lines along the top. Prompto’s legs were already pretty nice and Moct would often comment on them, but the socks just added an extra something to the look that Noctis couldn’t quite describe the appeal of. 

“Thigh highs- anyway I’m just gonna pretend I don’t know you. Here’s the menu, just let m—“

Prompto was quickly interrupted by Noctis, sporting a coy smirk on his face “you didn’t say the thing. I’ve come here enough times to know you’re supposed to say something.”

“Come  _ on _ , Noct! I-” Prompto was once again cut off.

“The faster you say it, the faster I order, the faster I leave.”

Prompto huffed and set the menu down before beginning to speak less than enthusiastically, “welcome to the maid café where we’re ‘cuter than kittens’ are you here for the asshole jerkwad discount?”

Noctis hummed, tapping a finger against his chin, “come on, you can do better than that.”

Prompto sucked his teeth, combing his hair with a hand before starting again. “Hi! Welcome to the maid café where we’re ‘cuter than kittens!’” He made a pawing motion with both his hands, “may I take your order, sir?”

Noctis held in a laugh, pulling the menu closer to himself as he flipped through the heart-shaped pages. Most of the menu items were foreign to him, sure there were the usual cakes and cookies that Noctis usually opted to get, but what in the world were ‘pink puppy paw puffs’? He glanced away from the menu and over at the table to his left, watching as another maid delivered something and proceeded to do a little dance alongside it. “I’ll take whatever that guy’s having.”

Prompto looked over to where he was pointing, “that’s the ‘magic meow meow mocha’. It’s just a mocha latte with-“

“Are you gonna do the dance if I order it?”

Of course that’s why he wanted it… “I mean, I’m supposed to but I would  _ really  _ prefer it if I didn’t have to.”

Noctis pretended to think it over, nodding his head, “one… meow meow cat latte whatever.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes and took the menu back, “..Of course, sir. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Noctis tapped his fingers against the table as he waited. Was he being too mean? Surely Prompto would let him know if he was, right? He’d have to make it up to him later. 

Prompto returned soon after with a tray in his hands. He set it down and picked up the squeeze bottle filled with chocolate syrup, “want me to draw something on the foam?”

The key word was later. For now, he was definitely going to have his fun. “How about you give me your number?”

“Ouch, don’t think I can do that, I’m already seeing someone,” Prompto hummed, “how about I just draw a reaaaaally cute heart on it instead?”

“Mm… guess it’ll have to do.” He watched as Prompto tipped the bottle and drew on a heart onto the foam, followed by another few smaller hearts on the saucer. 

“And now,” the blond took a step back when he was finished, “we gotta activate the ‘magic’!”

“Magic?” Is that what that little dance thing was about?

“A-huh! And you gotta help!” Once again Prompto brought his hands up and pawed at the air, “repeat after me! Nya, nya, meow, meow! Magic, activate!”

...He was joking, right?

“Okay, fine, uh.. nya, nya… meow meow.. magic activate?”

“Could use a bit more enthusiasm, but good job! Now, close your eyes!” 

Noctis reluctantly did as he was told, recoiling slightly when he felt something run over his nose and cheeks. 

“There!” Prompto clasped his hands together, “now you’re a cute little kitty too!”

Noctis blinked and pulled his phone out, using it to check himself out, his eyes widening when he saw a nose and whiskers drawn on his face. “Prom—“

“Before you say anything,” He licked his thumb and used it to wipe off a portion of what he drew on, “it comes off!”

Even knowing that, Noctis felt a bit silly. Oh well, he probably deserved it. 

The p rince lifted the cup up and took a sip. It was pretty good, considering he wasn’t too big on coffee. “Hey, when do you finish?” He asked when he noticed the other take a seat behind him. 

“I was supposed to clock out as soon as you got here,” Prompto crossed one leg over the other, humming to himself when he noticed Noctis sneak a look at the socks he was wearing again, but pretended not to notice. “Why?”

“Do you… maybe wanna come over?”

“Come over and…? Do what?”

Noctis glanced to the side and took another sip of his latte, ignoring the question, “do you go home in that dress, by chance?”

“Hm? Nah, I change before I go and it gets left here.” Prompto stood when Noctis had finished his drink, “and speaking of, I’m gonna go and do that! Anyway I’d love to come over and hang out. You can go pay at the counter and I’ll meet you at your place?” He stopped and turned as he was walking away, giving him a wink, “oh! And don’t forget to tip your maid!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis had a small frown on his face, wiping away the drawn-on whiskers with his hand. He was just teasing, right? There was no way he was  _ that  _ oblivious. He sat around for a moment longer before paying and leaving, deciding to make a quick stop at the store on his way home. 

It felt like forever until Prompto finally showed up, he was definitely doing this on purpose— or at least, it definitely felt like it was on purpose.

“Hey,” Noctis was a bit less than thrilled about the wait, but it’s not like he could stay mad at his boyfriend, smiling when he came up to him. 

“Hey!” Prompto gleefully pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and set the bay he was carrying on the floor. “sorry I took so long, getting that dress off is a  _ pain _ .”

Noctis was about to make a crude comment about how he should’ve kept it on and he could’ve helped, but decided it would be best for him to bite his tongue. Sure he was depraved, but he wasn’t  _ that  _ depraved- 

Or on second thought, maybe he was. 

The two moved to the couch and Noctis flipped the tv on, changing it to something he knew the both of them had already seen- it wasn’t like he had any intention of them paying attention to it anyway.

Prompto didn’t seem to notice, not that he was interested anyway. What he did notice, however, was Noctis’s hand on his thigh. 

“Hey, Prom. Do you maybe want to—“

Prompto stopped him mid sentence and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Wanna see the new lens I ordered?” He didn’t wait for a response, immediately flipping to a photo of it and showing it to Noct, “look at this sexy thing.”

“...Sexy? It’s a camera lens.” The prince cocked his head.

“And yet, even just looking at it gets me rock solid.”

Noctis held in a laugh, “you are… so weird.”

Prompto pursed his lips at the comment: “Oh  _ I'm _ weird. You’re the one who visits maid cafés on the reg, dude.”

“And you’re the one that works at one.” Noctis rolled his eyes, pushing the phone away from his face. “Besides, it’s not like that… I just like the snacks they have.”

Prompto hummed, rubbing his head against his shoulder, “am I one of those snacks?”

“Pfft-“ Noctis lightly shoved him away, earning a small pout from Prompto, “you’re such a dweeb.”

“I may be a dweeb, but you have to admit I looked preeeetty cute in that outfit, huh?” 

Noctis decided not to answer. “I think we should-“

“I’m gonna go take a shower!” Prompto announced and slipped off the couch, earning a scowl from his now rather-impatient boyfriend. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Yeah, sure… knock yourself out.” He watched as Prompto left the room and sighed deeply. This was definitely on purpose, no denying it now. 

His plans would have to wait.

By the time Prompto had finished with his shower, Noctis had given up on trying to get him in the mood. 

That was until he saw what Prompto was wearing when he came out.

His eyes skipped over the t-shirt and boxers he had borrowed from him and immediately focused on the same thigh highs he had been wearing— no,  _ teasing _ him with back at the café. 

What a bastard. 

“You’re wearing the…” Noctis cleared his throat, trying his best not to seem  _ too  _ interested. 

“Hm?” Prompto glanced down, “oh, these! Yeah it’s chilly so I wore ‘em here! Surprised you didn’t notice them earlier.”

“Wasn’t paying attention, I guess.”

Prompto could feel him staring as he walked across the room to pick up the bag he had brought with him and left by the door, bringing it over to the couch where Noctis was sitting, “almost forgot about this! Here, a lil’ something from work.” He took a seat beside him and opened the bag, taking out a small box from in it, “prooobably should’ve put this in the fridge but… a lil food poisoning never hurt anyone, right?” Noctis raised a brow at the box and took it from him curiously. The gift was more than enough to distract him from the socks for at least a few minutes. 

“...cake?” He titled his head upon opening the box, “you didn’t have to..”

“I wanted to! I know you like sweets and it was kinda weird that you only had a coffee so… I thought it might be a nice gesture!”

Well, he wasn’t about to say no to free cake.

Noctis picked up the small shovel-shaped plastic spoon that was in the box and carefully cut off a piece before putting it into his mouth. Sure, slightly-above room temperature cake wouldn’t have been his first choice, but he wasn’t going to complain. “‘s good,” he said, trying to keep from seeming too enthusiastic as he cut another piece, “wish the spoon was bigger.”

“Why? So you could eat it faster than you already do?” Prompto laughed softly, “lemme have a piece before you eat it all.”

“I thought this was supposed to be my gift?” Noctis held out a spoonful regardless and fed it to him. He paused when he noticed Prompto lick off a bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth. “You know what, you can have the last piece.” 

“So genero— hey!” Prompto flinched when the piece fell off the spoon and onto his chin before making its way downwards. 

“Oops.” Noctis didn’t seem all that apologetic. “Here, I’ll get that for you.

He set the now-empty cake plate and box onto the floor beside the couch and moved close to his boyfriend, swiping his tongue along Prompto’s chin to clean up whatever mess he had made. 

“N-Noct,” Prompto recoiled back, ”you did that on purpose! Eugh, I just showered too.”

“So what if I did?” Noctis licked his own lips and continued to make his way down to clean up the rest. 

“Y-you’re so gro-“ He flinched when his shirt was lifted up and Noct pressed his lips to his stomach, “it’s not even dirty there-“

Noctis glanced up at him and paused, “you’re right,” he pulled his shirt back down and got off the couch, heading into the kitchen to grab what he had purchased, bringing it back over to where the other was. “I got something too.”

“...For some reason I don’t think I’m gonna be as excited as you are. What even is that?” Prompto asked. 

“Chocolate syrup.” Noctis peeled the plastic wrapper off the lid with his teeth and spat it onto the ground. 

“Chocolate-..  _ Noct _ .” Prompto whined, “that’s gonna make a mess...”

“Don’t worry, it’s white chocolate.”

“That.. literally doesn’t make it any better.”

Noctis ignored him and flipped the lid open, pushing his shirt back up with his other hand before pouring a bit of the syrup onto his chest, earning a shiver from the blond. 

“Ugh… you’re terrible.” Prompto whined, already 

“You love me.”

“Do I? Y’know, I—” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Noctis’ tongue on his chest, swallowing whatever comment he had. A quiet groan escaped him when more syrup had been poured onto his chest, followed by more licking and a few careful bites. “F-fuck,” his breathing was already labored and uneven, “pervert…”

The prince ignored him, shifting his attention to his lover’s nipples. He gave one of them a light nibble, immediately earning another groan from Prompto. “I forgot how sensitive your tits are,” Noctis commented, running his tongue back over them. 

“D-don’t call them tits…”

“Tits- ow—!“ Noctis felt a jab to his side, “alright! Alright, I won’t.” His words seemed half-genuine, but it was enough for Prompto. “Still, you’re not usually so... reactive.”

“It’s been a while…” Prompto huffed, flinching when Noctis had begun to lick again. 

“It’s been three days— ow!” He felt another jab to his side, “stop doing that-“

“Stop talking and just keep licking… I feel gross.”

That, he could do. 

After deciding he was done cleaning up above, (Prompto wouldn’t mind a bit of syrup residue, right?) Noctis decided it was time to go a bit lower. He slowly inched downwards and pressed his mouth up against his crotch.

He glanced up at Prompto, who had covered his face with a hand presumably out of embarrassment. Noctis kept going anyway, yanking down his briefs with his teeth and proceeded to pour more syrup over the now-exposed skin. 

Prompto flinched, peeking out from between his fingers. “T-that better not be chocolate syrup on my di—“

“There’s chocolate syrup on your dick.” 

“ _ Gods _ , Noct. That’s so gross, you’re s-so gross..” He whined and sucked in a breath when he felt him begin to lap up the sugary liquid. 

“Y-you’re so bad at blowjobs, dude,” Prompto said on the exhale, tensing up a bit when he felt the faintest graze of teeth along his shaft. 

“Sounds to me like you want me to bite it.”

“Please don’t—“

Noctis smirked and gently nibbled at the tip before moving on. He shifted his position and lifted Prompto’s hips up with him, earning a surprised squeak from the blond. Surely the worst was over, Prompto thought, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Noctis picked up the syrup once more and Prompto sucked in a breath when he felt where it was drizzled next but otherwise kept quiet.  “What? No comment about how gross I’m being?” 

Noctis watched as the blond blushed at the question, shaking his head in response.  “Just… just hurry up.”

The prince dipped his head down and spread his lover’s ass with a hand, beginning to clean up. He could feel Prompto twitch with every lick he made and he glanced up just to make sure he was doing alright. 

“You close?”

“Getting there,” Prompto let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding in, “h-hurry up so I can take another shower…”

  
Noctis licked his lips clean and sat up on his knees, his hands fiddling with the belt he had on before quickly sliding it off and onto the floor. 

“Whoa whoa whoa—“ Prompto quickly cut in right as Noctis unbuttoned his pants, “didn’t realize you wanted to… mm..” He paused for a moment, “I didn’t bring any condoms… can you grab some from the bedr—“

“I think we used ‘em up already,” Noctis said, thinking back, “do we really need one? You’re gonna take a shower after anyway.”

  
“It’s so gross though,” Prompto frowned, staring up at the prince. “I can’t believe you wanted to have sex and bought  _ chocolate syrup  _ of all things and not a new pack of condoms… eugh, fine. Can you at least get the lube? I’m not taking it dry.”  
  


“But I,” Noctis tilted his head and poked his tongue out and pointed at it with his hand, “spit?” Prompto narrowed his eyes and Noct immediately knew he wasn’t completely thrilled with the idea. “Alright fine, I’ll go get it…” 

Noctis reluctantly got up and retrieved the bottle from his bedroom, flipping the cap open as soon as he got back and wasted no time .   
  


“Jeez, didn’t realize seeing me in a maid dress turned you on so much,” Prompto teased, only to be silenced with a kiss from his boyfriend.   
  


“Ever think that maybe it was you and not the dress that gets me going?” Noctis said, rolling his eyes as he slathered a thick coating of lube onto his dick. “...Okay, I’ll admit that the socks might’ve had something to do with it too. They make your legs look good.”  


“I know they do, just didn’t think you were that big of a perv.”   
  
“Fine, I’ve got a thing for them. Sue me.” Noctis pushed one of Prompto’s legs up and over his shoulder, kissing his calf softly, “anyway… remember back at the café you told me to tip the maid? Well… I just thought you’d want more than… just the tip.”  
  
There was a long pause between them and it had to have been at least ten seconds before Prompto broke the silence with a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. 

“...What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Prompto lied, wiping away a tear from his eye, “Astrals, Noct, that was so… cringey.” 

“Hey,” Noctis frowned and leaned forward, flicking his boyfriend’s forehead, “I was trying to be sexy.”

Prompto leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, “it was sexy! Just really, really funny too. Anyway, you can cont- nh-...”  
  
Noctis spent no extra time getting ready and pushed into him, his head tucked into Prompto’s neck to muffle any noises before they had a chance to escape. Prompto on the other hand didn’t have such a luxury. He tightly gripped onto Noctis’ shirt, his nails just barely grazing the skin underneath as his boyfriend thrust into him. Quiet, strained pleas and moans spilled out of his mouth as he felt heat pool in his abdomen.    
“S-slow down-” Prompto all but begged but it was too late. His cock twitched and cum spilled onto his chest, dirtying the shirt more than it already was. He was absolutely spent and despite how uncomfortable things were starting to feel, he hardly had the energy to protest.   
  
Noctis wasn’t all that far behind him, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic and more desperate up until the point where he finally climaxed. He sank his teeth into the already-marked up skin of Prompto’s neck as he finished in him, staying put for a generous minute before finally pulling out and collapsing on top of him.

The two spent the next few minutes just catching their breath and basking in the afterglow, neither really wanting to get up first.   
  
“I need to get up and take another shower,” Prompto murmured, his nose scrunched up in disgust, “I can’t remember if I’ve ever felt grosser than I do now.”  
  
Noctis pressed a kiss to his forehead apologetically before resting his head back on his chest. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to cuddle, much less have sex, but it was too late now and he didn’t particularly care all that much. “Mm… stay here for a bit?” Prompto could hardly say no to his boyfriend, especially not when he was this cuddly. 

“Fine, but you owe me.”  
  
“I’ll take you out tomorrow for burgers or something.” Noctis gave him another kiss and settled back down, 

  
“I’m working again tomorrow, though.” Prompto pouted, “maybe when I’m done with my shift?”  
  
“About that,” Noctis turned his head to glance up at him, “...do you  _ need _ to work there? Like, if you need money for rent or whatever I can help you out.”  
  
“Where’s this coming from?” Prompto tilted his head, “wait… you’re not jealous, are you?”  
  
Noctis didn’t respond immediately, tucking his head back into the groove of the blond’s neck as he thought his response over. “...No? I mean, maybe? I don’t know. It makes me feel weird.”   
  
Prompto laughed and gave him as tight of a squeeze as he could manage. “C’mon, dude! Are you worried someone’s gonna try and steal me away from you?” Noctis shrugged as his answer. “You do know that like, only straight guys go there, right? And girls.. You really think they’d go for a guy wearing a dress?” He did have a good point…   
“I’m not a straight guy and I was there.”  
  
“Yeah well, you’re just weird.”  
  
“Whatever.” Noctis huffed lightly and pulled himself off the couch, buttoning his pants and slipping his belt back on. “You wanted to take a shower right? Lemme help you to the bathroom.”  
  
Prompto nodded and sat up, taking Noctis’ hand when it was offered to him. The two slowly made their way to the bathroom and took turns showering before heading to the bedroom to continue cuddling.   


  
“Hey, Noct? I’ve been thinking,” Prompto began, chewing on the inside of his lip, “...I don’t mind quitting,”  
  
“You don’t have to quit for my sake, especially if you like working there.” Noctis had a slight frown on his face. He took one of Prompto’s hands into his own and gently stroked the back of it with his thumb, “just forget the convo from before.”  
  
“Nah, nah! It’s fine, I’ve been considering it for a bit! Even though I haven’t even worked there for that long, but-” Prompto cleared his throat when he caught himself going off track, “a-anyway! I’ll quit- but on one condition.”   
“Prom-”  
  
“I wanna move in with you.”  
  
“Oh.” Noctis paused, “wait—”  
  
“How long have we been dating for? Like, three, four years now? You haven’t asked me to move in yet so I figured I’d just say it flat out.” Prompto shrugged, awkwardly fiddling with Noct’s hand, “I mean you don’t have to say yes, obviously I just…”  
  
“N-no, no! I want you to, I'm just..” Noctis held his breath, “I didn’t think you wanted to.”  
  
“Are you kidding? I love you, why wouldn’t I want to? You’re such a dork…” Prompto leaned in and planted a kiss onto his cheek.   
  
“Alright fine, you can move in but I’ve got my own condition.”  
  
“Yeah? And what’s that?”  
  
“You have to wear those socks more often.”   


  
“Pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> always tip your maid


End file.
